1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to electrical generator systems for engines.
More specifically, the present invention relates to a cooling arrangement for such systems.
2. Description of Related Art
Engines commonly employ electrical generators for powering various on-board electrical equipment. These generators, as is known, employ a rotor and a stator to create an electrical current. Specifically, as the rotor rotates within the stator, the movement creates an alternating current of electricity that is largely dependent upon the speed of the rotation. In some relevant embodiments, the stator is mounted to a housing that carries one of the bearings used to support the crankshaft. In such embodiments, the rotor is affixed to the crankshaft such that the rotor is rotated as the crankshaft turns.
Due to the difficulties associated with cooling the generators, most conventional generators are structured for low power generating capacity. While such structuring is suitable for some applications, engines employing the latest fuel injectors and control systems commonly drain more electrical power than the low power generators can supply. For instance, some fuel injectors may employ solenoids that require a large amount of power to simply inject the fuel as desired. In such instances, a 25 amp generator may not supply adequate capacity for a system designed to require as much as 45 amps of power.
Accordingly, the power generating capacity required of the stators of the generators has greatly increased while the heat generation remains a problem. Accordingly, with the required increase in power generating capacity comes a potentially damaging increase in temperature. An alternative to the standard rotor and stator generator is to employ a separate alternator that may be individually cooled; however, such a solution increases the bulk of the engine and results in increased weight and a greater weight distribution. Moreover, to accommodate the increased engine size, the cowling and the outboard motor may reflect a similar increase in size.